


L'amour en alexandrins • Johnlock

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Français | French, Le Collectif NoName, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet shakespearien en alexandrins pour un amour immortel. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	L'amour en alexandrins • Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthur_V_Alder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux, mais cette première tentative se devait d'être pour toi, Hamish, qui aime autant Holmes et Watson qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement.

Qu’il y ait cent-trente-huit ans ou juste neuf.

C'est de deux hommes dont on fête la rencontre.

Que la scène qu'ici s'offre par l'oeil-de-boeuf

Nous raconte l'infini amour qu'ils se montrent.

 

Soyez avec moi en ce beau jour les témoins

De la danse sybaritique de deux corps

Qui de la bouche au creux des reins et par la main

Se sont joints pour faire la jouissance éclore.

 

Que je vous dise, eux deux sont Holmes et Watson

Amants de papier mais toujours au rendez-vous

Que vous connaissez mieux comme Sherlock et John.

Mais rassurez-vous, ils seront là jusqu'au bout.

 

Pour toi Hal, semblable Holmésien, mon frère.

Je t'offre, pour leur mémoire, ces quelques vers.


End file.
